dickandjohnsonfandomcom-20200214-history
Christofuhrer Walken
Otto Ottoson, known by his moniker Christofuhrer Walken, is the cyborg leader of a Neo-Nazi terrorist group that uses genetic engineering and advanced technology to employ Nazi dinosaurs, dinoviruses, and other biological and futuristic weapons. Appearances The existence of Walken and his followers first became public knowledge during Dick and Johnson's investigation in the case of the kidnapped German Chancellor Merkel. In a secret lair deep underground, under a Berlin night club, the two discovered a group of Club Kid Nazi Scientists and genetically engineered Nazi dinosaurs. They successfully defeated their new enemies, only to face off with their cyborg leader, Christofuhrer Walken, and his greatest creation, the Tyrannosaurus-Reich, also referred to as Fuhrersaurus Rex, Nazi T-Rex, Tri-Reich or T-Reich. While beating Walken and his T-Reich then, even seemingly killing Walken, not only in their first encounter, but also in multiple subsequent ones, he has somehow managed to survive and reappear again and again. Some time later, Johnson found himself infected with a dinovirus he had somehow contracted from his first encounter with the T-Reich. The virus had mutated cells in his body into microscopic Nazi dinosaurs, led by a single sentient Nazi cell, and attempted to take over Johnson. With the help of Doctor Manhoney, Dick and Johnson removed the virus and the Nazi leader cell, leaving the remaining mutated cells in the form of benign dinosaurs. As part of a collaboration with fellow supervillains Doctor Isis and Paul Lynde, Walken attempted to demoralize Dick and Johnson by assassinating their idol, Britney Spears. The attack was thwarted by Dick and Johnson, but Walken managed to kidnap Johnson during his escape. His plan to use Johnson as bait to trap and kill both of his nemeses ultimately failed when the two heroes were rescued by the Chief and their numerous friends and allies. Walken and the other villains then seized control of Santa's Workshop on the North Pole, hoping to destroy Christmas, and with it, all good in the world. The attempt was only stopped last minute by the combined power of Dick, Johnson, and all of their compatriots. In an attempt to spread the dinovirus across the States, Walken allied himself with Time Traveling Mark Twain and set up a drug syndicate based in Chicago. Faced with their old foe in addition to a new and powerful enemy, Dick and Johnson required the help of multiple allies to defeat Walken and Twain and prevent the virus from being released. Focusing on his strengths in genetic engineering, Walken began breeding an army of Nazi dinosaurs on a remote volcanic island in the Atlantic. After the Agency learned of Walken's plan and the location of the base—which was none too difficult, as the island had the shape of a dinosaur skull—Dick and Johnson, together with agent John Dickson, were deployed to destroy the facility. Inside, they discovered that Walken's army now also included human-Nazi dinosaur hybrids and a more intelligent T-Reich. Causing the volcano to erupt, they destroyed the base, though with the suspicion that Walken once again escaped. Background In his youth, Walken was known only as Otto Ottoson, an average German citizen, who happened to look somewhat like the Christopher Walken. His resemblance with the famous actor led to him being bullied in school and mockingly being nicknamed Christofuhrer Walken, and he began to resent Christopher Walken and all things American. He decided to use his appearance and his knowledge of genetic engineering to gain power and establish his criminal organization, ultimately achieving the level of supervillain. As such, he has become a threat to America and its values, and a sworn enemy of Dick and Johnson. Abilities Walken's most notable trait is his robotic arm that gives him superhuman strength and technological advantages. He is also well versed in genetic modification and manipulation, as he has created Nazi dinosaurs, the dinovirus, and human-Nazi dinosaur hybrids by using Hitler DNA. He was also able to temporarily mutate Britney Spears' background dancers into Amazonian Hulk creatures bent to his will, after having poisoned them. When Walken finds himself literally "disarmed," he will typically use a Luger pistol as last resort. Walken is often believed to be dead, but by unknown means always returns, even when his body has been completely destroyed. Walken's use of Nazi dinosaurs sometimes causes feelings of conflict in Dick and Johnson, as dinosaurs are super cool, but Nazis are totally not. The two have attempted, and occasionally succeeded, in capturing a Nazi dinosaur alive and rehabilitating it into a regular, awesome, non-Nazi dinosaur. Behind the Scenes The character of Christofuhrer Walken made his debut during "The Lost Episode", making details about his first appearance hard to find. The circumstances through which Walken manages to return, despite his body being destroyed frequently, are, as of yet, unknown. He may be using techniques similar to other villains such as cloning, time travel, or magic.